


Love is better the second way around

by ji1230



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2020-04-07 01:23:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19074637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ji1230/pseuds/ji1230
Summary: this is my first ever fanfic that i actually finished! lol. its not that expert like the ones like youre looking for but give it lots of love! thank you🤗  hope you like it^^





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first ever fanfic that i actually finished! lol. its not that expert like the ones like youre looking for but give it lots of love! thank you🤗 hope you like it^^

It was Saturday morning when Jinyoung knew that it was the perfect time to have a jog around the village. It was wonderful, weather is nice. He arrived at the park and saw a bunch of people doing exercises and a couple of hired persons to walk dogs. He sees things for the first time since he just moved here. He saw a kid crying. He immediately approached the kid and patted its head.

_"Why are you crying kiddo?"_

_"I-Im l-lost..."_

"Who are you with?" Jinyoung turned his head left and right finding for the kids guardian.

The child couldn’t stop crying and couldn’t give an answer to Jinyoung’s question, so he decided to hold the child’s hand. They did a little walk, Jinyoung entertaining the kid so that it will stop crying. While finding the kid’s guardian, he saw a worried lady which is obviously the mom of the child, which Jinyoung was certain of so he handed the kid onto the lady.

 _"Oh my God sweetie! Where were you? I was looking for you at the ice cream stall!"_  As the woman exclaimed.

 _"Ahm.. I knew she was lost so I decided to hold onto her until she finds whom she is with.."_  Jinyoung explained.

 _"Thank you so much!"_  The lady said as she carries her child onto her arms.

 _"Don't get lost again huh?"_  He caressed the child’s cheek and smiled.

As he walk home to have breakfast, some people around his house started to greet him. The people here are warm and approachable so he might adjust here real quick, he thinks.

He jogs again not fast, not slow until he saw a man fixing his fence and his yard. He was fixing his sunflowers and dandelions which really looked good and lovely. He stared at those beautiful flowers as he slowed his pace. He didn't realize he was staring at the beautiful man who was arranging the flowers.

_"Do you need anything?"_

Jinyoung was surprised but he shook his head in response. 

 _"Your face doesn't look familiar, are you new here?"_ the man smiled cheerfully.

 _"Ah yeah..."_  he replied and looked away with a blush in his cheeks.

_"I think I should be heading now."_

_"Oh yeah ofcourse, where is your house by the way?"_

_"It's just there, about three houses away."_

_"Okay then nice meeting you, see you around."_  the man said as he awkwardly waved to him.

 _"Okay."_ Jinyoung said while forming a little smile on his face.

 

The next day, Jinyoung was being woken up. A familiar scent and voice was calling onto him. He was shocked because he didn't know it was today when his mom's gonna visit his place.

 _"What date is today?"_ Jinyoung said while rubbing his eyes.

 _"It’s 7 of January already honey?"_ Her mom responded.

 _"I really forgot that you were visiting today_ " 

He clung onto her mom’s waist and smelled her. Jinyoung really love natural scent. He kissed his mom's cheek which made his mom giggle. He loves his mom so much that he misses her every day, even though her mom visits her every week. His mom patted his shoulders.

_"You should wash yourself up."_

_" Where do you want to go today?"_ Jinyoung asked.

 _"Let’s walk outside first then we plan about our day as we wander around this neighborhood."_  Her mother suggested.

 _"Okay then."_  He smiled as he got up the bed.

They got home after a tiring day they planned out. Jinyoung was watching the television. He saw his mom at the kitchen doing some homemade dishes she can leave at the fridge after he leaves his son again and go back to their hometown.

 _"What are you making?"_ He asked as he sat on the tool beside the countertop.

 _"Your favorite_ " His mom said while smiling

She looked at Jinyoung smiling as Jinyoung widened his eyes like a kid who got offered with a candy.

She handed a piece of the kimchi and a slice of bossam onto Jinyoungs small mouth.

 _"Mmmm i really love this mmm."_  he mumbled as he closed his eyes. 

Her mom was ready to leave so Jinyoung went out to see her leave. And threw himself at the sofa again as he went in. His tongue clicked as he thinks what is he going to do today because he doesn’t want to spend his whole day like this. He decided to bake some cookies to hand out to everyone in his neighborhood.  

He finished in time and dressed up to look neat and went out with the cookies covered with individual plastics and a little ribbon tied on it. He passed through the past two houses and finally in front of the house where he talked to the owner yesterday. He walks through the stone pave way of the house. His eyes wandered around the beautiful yard the man had. He comes near to the front door, the door opened and it showed the man he talked to. 

 _"Oh hey, what brings you here?"_ The man asked with a confused smile on its face.

 _"U-uhh, here."_  He handed three cookies to the man looking down on the door mat. 

 _"Oh yeah thanks I guess."_ The man thanked him in confusion and looked into the adorable cookies.

 _"Uhm I decided to bake some cookies to hand it out to my neighbors. So yeah there you go, I hope you like it."_  He hurriedly said as he turns his back to the man.

_"W-wait!"_

Jinyoungs eyes were widened.

_"Y-yes?"_

_"I didn't got to introduce myself, so yeah I’m Lee Daehwi."_  He said as he handed his hand to Jinyoung.

 _"Jinyoung, Bae Jinyoung"_ he nodded as he received Daehwi's hand.


	2. Chapter 2

Jinyoung went to the nearest supermarket to buy some kitchen necessities. He grabbed his cart he wandered around the supermarket scanning each isle, seeing if he needs something on it. His cart is now being full little by little. Scanned everything on it and decided to pay for it now. He pushed his full cart through the cash register and a familiar body figure was in front of him. 

He leaned forward without moving his feet and looked in the man’s face. 

He knew he was familiar, it was Lee Daehwi.

 _"Oh hi!"_  Daehwi started to greet because Jinyoung took two seconds looking at him.

 _"Oh yeah hi, I thought I knew you."_  Jinyoung explained.

 _"So…"_  He looked down Jinyoungs cart _," You did grocery shopping?"_

 _"Yup, I need to load my fridge again."_  he responded.

 _" Uh.. Im here to grab some ingredients for lunch.." h_ e pointed it using his lips.

 _"Hey.. if you don’t mind, I think I can cook for two sooo, can I invite you for lunch?"_ Jinyoung saw how Daehwi was excited and already comfortable about this so he might as well agree to eat together _._

 _"Oh yeah of course I'd love to."_  

They finished paying for everything they bought for themselves. Jinyoung is not really fond of making friends knowing that he is very shy when it comes to conversations and anything that involves social stuff.

While walking together on the way home they have exchanged personal informations, talk and asked about themselves, they have now arrived to their destination.

 _"I’m just gonna drop this by my house and go here quick_." Jinyoung smiled and lifted up the bags he have on his hands.

 _"Oh yes sure take your time."_  Daehwi gave back a smile too.

As Daehwi saw Jinyoung run while lifting his bags, which is obviously heavy, he smiled because Jinyoung was so cute while speeding up he smiled again and then now he decided to go in and start cooking.

After a while, he heard Jinyoung knock so he yelled to just come in since its open. He offered a seat and a drink to Jinyoung.

Jinyoung scanned Daehwi's house. It's like he expected this. The living room is filled with warm tone more specifically with brown and orange color and furnitures that compliment to the wallpaper. The center table was colored with nude and had a little succulent plants and a tiny little sprinkler was in there so he decided to water the plants.

His peripheral vision saw Daehwi looking at him so he turned his head and saw the man. Jinyoung didn't think twice and helped Daehwi do the table.

That looks delicious. He thought.

 _"I cooked some pork belly and_ _bibimbap_ _, what do you think?"_  Daehwi asked.

Jinyoungs eye is fixed on the meal the latter made, he started drooling and did not hesitate to get started. He mixed the  _bibimbap_  thoroughly and licked the end of the chopstick. Daehwi is still staring at Jinyoung, wondering what Jinyoung thinks of his cooking. 

 _"Mmm.."_  the only thing Jinyoung said, as he continue to munch the food. 

Daehwi wasn't really sure what that means so he cleared his throat and asked Jinyoung.

 _"So how is it?"_  Daehwi said with eyes of expectation.

 _"This tastes really good!"_  Jinyoung laughed a little. 

 _"We should start eating hahaha_..." Jinyoung told Daehwi because he was still staring at the man.

 _"Thank you for the meal!!"_  They both exclaimed.

Since Daehwi did the cooking, Jinyoung cleaned the table and insisted to do the dishes. Daehwi was feeling guilty because Jinyoung is a guest so they both do the dishes.

 _"It's sad to live alone right?"_  Jinyoung started first, trying to make the atmosphere more comfortable.

 _"U-uh yeah"_  Daehwi replied shortly.

 _"You don't have anybody in your house too?"_  Daehwi added

_"I do sometimes, but my mom visits me every week so I don’t feel so lonely, but I still miss her anyways."_

Daehwi nods in response, as they finished the dishes they decided to watch something fun at the television to lighten up the mood. They sat on the sofa beside each other. Not so close and not so far.

 _"So.. what makes you busy these days?"_ Jinyoung had the courage to start the conversation again.

"Oh, I own a clothing store there four blocks away.." Daehwi said as he tilts towards Jinyoung

_"Really? That’s nice.."_

_"Can we go there right now?"_ Jinyoung suggested.

 _"Of course why not?"_ Daehwi said in excitement.

They decided to take a walk on their way there because it’s not that far, and they can get to talk more to each other.

 _"When did you have this clothing boutique?"_ Jinyoung asked in curiosity.

 _"I did it for like 2 years after graduating college_." Daehwi explained.

_"What about you, do you have anything that keeps you busy?"_

_"Nothing much, I’m helping produce songs in companies.."_

Daehwi nods. They stopped talking for a minute and the silence is killing Jinyoung because he wants more and the botique has became way too far when its awkward like this. 

He would not actually do this kind of things whenever he meets new people, but Jinyoung thinks why not go for a change, a challenge perhaps? He realized he has been living in the dark for the past rest of his life, so risking is better for a change, he thinks.

 _"U-uh can I have your number?"_  Jinyoung said in a small voice because he was shy.

Daehwi was indeed surprised by his question but he gave it to Jinyoung afterwards.

 _"I might need some help sometimes.. You can give me call too!"_ Jinyoung added.

It was a good thing that Jinyoung tried to lift up the mood because now they reached the store without noticing it. They have talked about everything, what they like, what they hate and so on. They went in the store while laughing because of what Jinyoung told Daehwi.

Jinyoung was amazed on what he saw in the boutique, the interior was simple yet eye catching. It's not big yet not small, just right. There are mannequins on the show room lightened with a yellow incandescent light, which gave the show room a vignette look from the outside view. The walls have wood dividers that have a couple of shirts folded on it. There is a small room in their which he thinks the space where Daehwi could do his designs and pieces. 

He looked onto the pieces Daehwi worked on, he don't know what is what, but he knew that Daehwi's work is beautiful and worth buying. 

 _"Wow"_  was the only thing Jinyoung said. 

Daehwi was a little embarrassed to receive this compliment. 

 _"Hahaha you're too cute.."_  Jinyoung didn't know how impulsive that was but it made both of them blush. So Jinyoung walked around the boutique again.

 _"Since I'm your friend I can get a discount right? Hahaha"_ Jinyoung said jokingly.

 _"Of course! Of course!_ _friend_ _.."_ Daehwi said sarcastically.

They went home in their own houses. Jinyoung remembered he got Daehwi's number so before dropping Daehwi in his house he told the younger to;

_"Save my number as superman!"_

Daehwi was shocked to hear that from a distance but immediately thought that it was cute

 _"Hahaha okay then!"_  Daehwi smiled as he went inside his home. 

Jinyoung took out his phone and quickly went throught the messages, he decided to send Daehwi a text message knowing that he had fun this day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a short one because idk hehehe sorry

**_Superman Calling..._ **

_"Hello?"_

_"Oh hey.. uh can you come over?"_

_"And whyyyy?"_  
  
_"Just.. uh.. I need a companion, I have movies!"_  
  
_"Yeah, sure. What should I bring?"_  
  
_"Just bring yourself_."  
  
_"Okay then."_    
  
Jinyoung heard the door knock so he automatically stood up and opened the door and Daehwi was there.  
  
_"Hey"_  Daehwi flashed a smile and waved his hand.  
  
_"Hello."_  Jinyoung smiled.  
  
_"What movies do you got here?"_  Daehwi asked as he walks through Jinyoungs living room.  
  
_"I got some horror movies."_  Jinyoung handed Daehwi the cd's  
  
It is a very hot weather today and he didnt want his visitor to feel like he is being baked in some kind of giant oven, and so he reached for the air conditioners remote control to adjust the temperature and might as well get some drinks to freshen up themselves.

 _"Coke or sider?"_ Jinyoung asked  
  
_"Coke please."_

Jinyoung heard a knock from the front door and knew that it was the pizza guy from a place he ordered to.  
  
_"I'll get it!!"_  Daehwi shouted from the living room for Jinyoung to hear it from the kitchen.  
  
_"Okay!! The money is on the shelf near the books!!"_ Jinyoung shouted.

Jinyoung heard thw door shut so he helped Daehwi to carry the pizza boxes through the center table.  
  
_"Mmm this looks good.."_ Daehwi said as he smelled the pizza as he opens the box.  
  
  
As soon as the movie started Jinyoung asked Daehwi.  
  
_"You okay?"_  
  
_"Uh-huh but.."_  
  
_"But?"_  
  
_"Can.. I have a pillow?"_  
  
_"Oh yeah sure, wait."_  
  
_"Two big pillows please!"_ Daehwi shouted as he see Jinyoung sprint on his way upstairs.  
  
Jinyoung handed the pillow to the younger and sat near beside him again. The movie started off with heavy setting, dark colors and spooky things were only seen. When they reach the climax, where the scariest shits happen, Daehwi clings onto Jinyoung's right arm which made Jinyoung vault a little on his seat. He didn't mind it tho. He wanted to stay like this till the movie ends.  
  
The movie ended like that, but they are way closer. Daehwi realized what he is doing now so he moved a great distance.  
  
_"T-thats a nice movie. Right?"_ Daehwi asked.  
  
_"Sure it is, up for the next three movies?"_ The older said.  
  
_"What?! Three?"_ Daehwi asked in shock  
  
_"Uh yeah.."_  Jinyoung answered  
  
_"So you don’t really spend your day outside huh?"_  
  
_"Dress up"_ Daehwi continued.  
  
_"Why?"_  Jinyoung said in confusion  
  
_"We are going to the amusement park."_

 


	4. Chapter 4

Its been years since he got to the amusement park. The weather is perfect for todays plan. The heavens must have been in favor of Daehwi he thinks.

Jinyoung leaped excitedly while waiting for Daehwi to go out his house.The door exited the younger. Jinyoung was smiling widely as he knew they were wearing matching clothes.

 _"Oooh Bae Jinyoung I didn't know you like this cheesy stuffs huh?"_  Daehwi said.

 _"Stoooop, this is the first time I had a friend this close and a friend I can give matching clothes."_ Jinyoung pouts

 _"Okay okay I don't want to ruin your dream so let's get going!"_  Daehwi said excitingly.

Buse rides are mostly boring, considering that you can only sit there. But this time its different; just the thought that Jinyoung is with Daehwi makes him thrilled. 

They arrived at the amusement park about two and a half hours of the bus trip. Jinyoung poked Daehwi which is now sleeping in his broad shoulders. What a fluff ball, he speaks to himself. He wish to stay like this until the day ends, but unfortunately they have plans

 _"Daehwi-ya we are here_!" Jinyoung whispered.

Daehwi shrugged and yawned for the last time then he woke up. They stood up from their seats. Daehwi was holding the others right hand as he grabbed Jinyoung to the main entrance of the park.

Oh how Jinyoung loved this kind of smile the younger has. It was innocent and charming, charming enough to be contagious; he wishes that this smile that make him feel alive never changes a bit.

He held tight of Daehwi's hands. It was small, yet convincing; convincing enough for Jinyoung believe that he will never let go of them. He held them tight and prevented from being grabbed so he ran with the same speed with the younger.

Their mouths formed an "O" shape as soon as they saw what’s behind the enourmous gate. Their jaw drops lasted as they enter the park.

 _"This is so cool!!"_  Jinyoung said.

 _"I know right!! Amusement parks aren't called amusement parks for nothing."_  Daehwi answered.

They sprint onto the first ride they wanted.

**_earlier at the bus_ **

_"Where do you want to ride first?" Daehwi said._

_"I want to try the rollercoaster first!!" Jinyoung exclaimed like a little kid._

_"But I want the big drop first." Daehwi said as he pout his lips._

_"Then how about we do rock paper scissors?" Jinyoung suggested._

_"Sure!" Daehwi agreed._

_Jinyoung was thinking of throwing rock but his body said otherwise so he accidentally threw a paper. As the paper landed he saw the youngers hand formed into a scissor._   
  


_"Okay off to the big drop here we go!!"_  Daehwi teasingly said to Jinyoung.

 _"Let’s go then! We'll go to the rollercoaster after."_ Jinyoung said as he remembers the bet earlier.

The line for the rides doesn't really take that long, as they come closer to the ride they get excited. And now they are the next to riding the big drop.

 _"Jinyoung I’m so excited!!!!"_  Daehwi shouted as soon as they sat and buckle up their seat belts.

 _"Daehwi I’m so scared!! This is way too high!!"_ Jinyoung screamed with a loud and high pitched voice.

Daehwi finds Jinyoung very funny but he knew the older is really terrified so he held into the olders cold and shaking hands. He tried to calm him down.

 _"This is just a piece of cake!! This won’t take five seconds!!"_  Daehwi yelled because the ride is too noisy if he's just gonna talk with his normal voice.

As the ride started to go up, Daehwi taked back his words and told Jinyoung that this might take a minute, which it actually did. As they go higher, you are more able to see the whole park in a sight and this is definitely worth it, he thinks. 

_**click** _

The only thing you'll hear and everything will be finished in a snap. All you can feel is adrenaline after the ride, you will feel your stomach as it churn that causes dizziness.

Jinyoung really hates this kinds of rides, not because he is afraid of heights but because of the feeling everytime you fall of from a very high place.

The ride finished and Jinyoung looks like a total chaos. Daehwi was laughing out loud as he fixed Jinyoung's messy hair. He grabbed the olders hand and said.

 _"Let's go to the rollercoaster you wanted."_  He smiled.

Jinyoung has calmed himself down and prepared himself for the next ride.

 _"I’m actually not a fan of rollercoasters, just letting you know"_  Daehwi said.

 _"This is gonna be fun!"_  Jinyoung said in contrast.

They are finally on the ride and now checking the seatbelts. And now the ride is starting. If you were not riding the coaster you can see different and huge loops as part of the coaster which is actually scary. 

 _"Let's go!!"_  Jinyoung yelled as a sign of excitement.

The peak where they are is where you are gonna drop and experience the uncountable loops is where a camera is being shot. The shot where you can buy your photo for 5 dollars.

They got off the ride, all of them feeling dizzy and nauseous. They got down using the stairs and there is where they saw their pictures. Jinyoung's eyes are closed but he is posing, doing a peace sign and smiling widely for the sake of the camera, while Daehwi's mouth is wide open obviously because he was screaming his lungs out and his forehead is shown because of the airs impact.

Jinyoung was laughing out loud while looking at the screen.

 _"Can I have that picture please?"_  Jinyoung said while pointing to their picture still laughing hard because of Daehwi.

 _"Who the hell takes pictures while being thrown up and down in the air?!"_  Daehwi asked annoyingly as he saw the picture Jinyoung gave him.

_"It's okay you look cute hahaha, let's go get some food."_

They arrived at the stalls where they sell different kinds of food. Churros, hotdogs, ice cream and many more choices. 

 _"Can we have some churros?"_  Daehwi asked.

Jinyoung was done ordering churros and handed Daehwi one. 

 _"Here is the chocolate dip."_  Jinyoung pushed the little cup towards Daehwi.

 _"Im just gonna buy water."_  Jinyoung said as he stood up.

 _"Here."_  He gave Daehwi the bottle.

They both spend their day playing games and riding rides. They took cute pictures Daehwi wanted and now it’s getting late and the park might close anytime.

 _"Where do you want to ride next?"_  He asked the younger.

 _"It’s getting dark so let's just finish this, I wanna calm myself."_  Daehwi suggested.

 _"Ferris wheel?”_ Jinyoung suggested.

Since the park might close soon the line is not that long and slow. They got in as soon as they fell in line. 

 _"It's my first time riding this."_  Jinyoung confessed.

 _"Me neither."_  Daehwi said.

As soon as the ride started a mellow music was playing. The song was basically piano keys and it was beautiful. Jinyoung finds the song familiar so he started humming to the song.

 _"You know this song? This is beautiful."_  Daehwi stated as he adore the music.

_"I made it."_

_"Really? This is so good Jinyoung!"_  He said in excitement.

They looked to the glass pane windows of the ride and the scenery was beautiful. Jinyoung looked to Daehwi’s way and…

 _ **dugun dugun**_  

Jinyoung felt his heart beating as faster as before, he was aware of every pound. His breath becomes heavier, he became frozen.He avoided his gaze towards Daehwi's direction.

This is too fast he thinks, is this what he think it is? He knew he felt more than friends, a crush maybe? He never felt this kind of feeling before. It's like going up and down a rollercoaster but this is way more exhilarating.

He peeked into Daehwi's direction to see if Daehwi is looking at the other way, and Daehwi is. Jinyoung didn’t mind, he could just stare at Daehwi every day, every time. 

 _"Beautiful."_  


	5. Chapter 5

It has been three and a half months as Jinyoung and Daehwi's friendship and closeness improved. They are very lucky to have each other. They have shared many things together, only the two of them. They may have bumped in some problems, but they always find a way to sooth it all out, and Daehwi couldn't stay mad at Jinyoung, as Jinyoung is to Daehwi.

 _"Jinyoung-ah cuddle with meeeee"_ Daehwi begged as he stomp his feet because

Jinyoung is watching the movie  _tangled_  which he never watched before. This has been his way to kill time, just binging to the movies he has never seen before.

 _"Shut up hwi!! She's gonna find out she is the lost princess."_  Jinyoung replied while having his eyes fixed on the movie while eating a bowl of popcorn, leaning towards the television.

Jinyoung didn't answer which made Daehwi angry.

 _"Get out of my house then!!"_  Daehwi said as he slaps Jinyoung's arms.

 _"Aw aw!! Just wait a little more! 5 minutes!!"_ Jinyoung pleaded.

 _"5 minutes then, I'll be upstairs!_ " 

The movie was finished. Jinyoung turned off the television and brought the empty bowl to the sink.

Jinyoung made his actions very silent so that Daehwi won’t hear him going upstairs. He saw Daehwi through the door using his phone. Good thing he wasn't facing towards the door. 

Jinyoung was tiptoe-ing through the way in and scoot down on the bed and held onto Daehwi's waist. Daehwi faced Jinyoung while smiling widely as he put down his phone to the nearest shelf beside the bed.

 _"It took you 7 minutes."_ Daehwi tried to make it sound like he was mad but he couldn't help but smile.

Jinyoung didn't responded and hugged Daehwi tighter. They stayed like that for 10 minutes. He loves every second they do this. He can smell Daehwi’s natural scent which he really loves. It makes him think that the boy’s body was really made for him, his arms fit into Daehwi’s shoulders, the way Daehwi fits in to his chest. Everything seems perfect.

 _"Did you know that cuddling helps the mind relax?"_ Daehwi said out of the blue

_"How'd you know?"_

_"I heard baymax at the commercial he said it."_

_"Sure sure.."_ he agreed as he chuckled, as he playfully pinched Daehwi’s cheeks.

A phonecall came and interrupted the cuddling session. Jinyoung stood up to reach his phone that was beside Daehwi's. He got up the bed and answered the call.

 _"Can you come over the xxx company? I’m here right now and I think we need a title track for the next comeback."_  Jinyoung answered while heading downstairs, Daehwi was kind of eavesdropping on his back. 

 _"Ah yeah I’m coming over."_  Jinyoung ended the phone call.

 _"Work?"_  Daehwi still asked but he was sure of it.

 _"Yup. Gotta go. I'll call you when I got home."_ Jinyoung said as he got his coat and closed Daehwi's door.

It was Saturday, Jinyoung would have really been at home like he was earlier, but at rimes like this he can be on call whenever besides Sundays.

Jinyoung knocked on the door three times before he entered. There was his colleague and the group he is gonna work with and some familiar guys who will be helping with the recording and editing.

 _"Hello."_  Jinyoung greeted as he bowed and took a seat.

 _"Okay let us start so we can finish fast, what do you think about this?"_  the guy clicked onto the spacebar.

The music was playing and Jinyoung is focusing. One hand on his chin and his feet tapping to the beat. As he listen to the music he already knew what is missing and what is needed to cut off. He is always vigilant in this kind of work. After, he carefully explained it to them. Other ideas came along so they decided to all work on it for the song to be finished on time.

It took them a lot of time recording and editing parts. Its getting late and they thought it would take them another day tomorrow. If they finished today Jinyoung will still go back tomorrow to check if it's perfect or is there still some lacking.

 _"You worked hard today guys!! See you tomorrow_!" They all exclaimed.

 ** _To: Hwi♡_**  
**_Im on my way home                                                   did you miss me?_**

  
**_Nope_**

Jinyoung laughed as he looked to Daehwi's text. He arrived in his house and looked in his wrist watch about 12:47 pm. He opened the door and went straight to his bedroom. He washed himself up and grabbed his phone again.

**_1:08 am_ **

**_To: Hwi♡_**  
**_Are you still awake babe|_**

**_Are you still awake?_ ** _Sent._

  
**_Im about to sleep. Wbu?_**

  
**_Youre sleeping now so im sleeping                    too :3_**

  
**_Hows work btw?_**

  
**_Good and tiring ㅠㅠ_**

  
**_You should take a rest now, goodnight🌙_**

  
**_You too, dream of me.|_**

**_You too, ㅋㅋㅋ_ **

_Sent._

Monday. Jinyoung woke up early because of work. He is not a typical guy who eats big breakfast meal, he would just eat an apple and that will do. But today he decided to cook kimchi fried rice he was just gonna cook one serving but thought of Daehwi because the younger is to lazy to prepare breakfast so he decided to cook for two.

_**6:32 am** _

_"I bet he is still dreaming."_

The meal was finished and all left to do is eat for himself and pack for Daehwi. He putted the fried rice in a tupperware and he fried an egg to put it on top, he looks at it and remembered how his mother used to pack him lunch when he was a little boy, he closed the lid and used his bike to bring it in Daehwi's house and he left it in Daehwi's front door.

 _ **To: Hwi♡**_  
_**Check your porch.**_  

 _"Since the first thing he holds is his phone he is gonna see this right?"_  He was talking to himself.

 **8:34 am**    
_"I'm still sleepy.."_  Daehwi said in a hoarse voice.

Just like how Jinyoung predicted, Daehwi reached out for his phone. He rolled on his bed to grab his phone from the other side while rubbing his eyes.

 _ **From: Superman♡**_  
_**Check your porch.**_

Daehwi became wide awake and stood up as he saw the text. He hurriedly washed his face in the bathroom upstairs. He hummed as he damp a towel in his face and went downstairs to check the front door. As soon as he opens the door, the tupperware is there. He picked it up and red the sticky note on the lid.

**_Eat lots, i made it with love ;)_ **

_"Silly.."_  Daehwi stated as he smiled after reading the sentence.

He went inside to eat. He sat at the sofa to watch the television. He opened the container and he saw the dish and smelled it. The grabbed the spoon and dug onto the kimchi fried rice and a piece of the fried egg.

 _"Mmm.. i should call Bae Jinyoung"_  He said as he find his phone through the sofa.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Dialing Superman♡...** _

_"Hello!.."_  said the man over the phone.

 _"Jinyoung!!"_  Daehwi answered.

 _"I might be busy today that’s why I can’t answer the phone, you leave a message after the beat! Beep boop!"_  The machine answered.  
_"Oh.."_  Daehwi said and laughed a while because he realized Jinyoung made his own beat with his voice. 

 _"Call me if you’re not busy."_  He said as he ended the call.

He continued to eat his meal that Jinyoung made and cleaned the tupperware. He sat down and pondered for a while, he is very bored and had nothing to do since he doesn't have work; which he thinks is a perfect day to visit his botique.

He was walking and stopped as he saw that it was Jinyoung's house. A bicycle. He thought twice if he should use it, but he did.

 _"He wouldn’t  be mad at me if I use this once right?"_ He said as he pulled the bicycle towards him.

Riding the bike on the way to the boutique is a good way. He saw flowers along the way, couples from a coffe shop nearby and some familiea having picnics.He arrived at the boutique after a couple of minutes later. He pushed the door away from him and started greeting his workers with a smile.

 _"How's the boutique going?"_  He asked.

 _"It's good sir but there is this old lady who keeps asking for the piece you had last last month.. I told her we had those out. But she keeps going back and ask the same thing again. She might comeback today about 10 o'clock that’s the time she comes."_  

Daehwi nodded in response.

 _"Can you give me the copy of the piece the old lady wants?"_  

 _"Here it is sir."_  The lady answered politely.

As she handed the copy of the piece, Daehwi examined it. He can't blame the lady on why she keeps coming back for that piece because he, himself loves it too. 

He walks toward the room where he can make his pieces. He searched for the materials he needed, looked at his wristwatch and it’s still early and he can finish this before the lady comes.

He started sketching out the pattern to the piece of cloth on the table. He arranged the sewing machine. He cuts pieces for the little details and put it on the cloth to see if it fits. He started sewing and stitching. 

He missed working on this. Because Daehwi just gives the print to the sewing company and an example of the piece every month then the sewing company does their thing and gives them a dozen or more supplies for the store.

 _"I’m done!!"_  He yelled excitedly as he looks on his piece. 

 _"Sir Daehwi!!"_  The lady said as he knocks to Daehwi's door.

 _"It's open sweetie."_  

 _"The old woman is here again.."_  she whispered.

 _"Really?"_  Daehwi stood up and brought the piece with him. 

 _"May I help you with anything?"_  He asked the old lady politely.

 _"Do you have this?"_  The old woman said as she hands the picture to Daehwi.

 _"Oh yes we do ma'am."_  Daehwi told the old woman while smiled widely.

 _"Here you go!"_  He gave the old woman his freshly made piece.

 _"How much is it?"_  The lady asked as she looked in her coin purse.

 _"It's for free ma'am. A little gift for you."_  Daehwi said while smiling wide  which made the lady hesitate.

 _"But this is your business I should probably pay."_  The lady said softly and hand Daehwi money.

 _"No it's really okay.."_  Daehwi held the lady's hand.

 _"I’m going now, you take care of the boutique."_  He told the lady beside him who takes care of the cash register. He smiled to the old woman again and told it's really okay.

 _"I’m heading now!"_  Daehwi said while waving his goodbye.

 _"Thank you so much young boy!"_  The old woman said as she patted Daehwi's head and back.

Daehwi rode Jinyoung's bike on the way home and brought the bike on where it was. He opened his door and went straight to the bedroom. He grabbed his phone and checked if Jinyoung had a missed call in his phone. It’s already 12:38 pm. 

 _"Time for lunch. Did Jinyoung already ate_?" He asked himself again and pouted.

Daehwi decided to go out for lunch because he is too lazy to cook. As soon as he stepped out his house he saw Jinyoung walking lazily. Obviously tired from work.

 _"Jinyoung!!"_  Daehwi shouted as loud as possible.

Daehwi ran towards Jinyoung cutely leaping his feet.

 _"Hows work?"_  Daehwi sat a little bit because Jinyoung was looking at the floor.

 _"Tiring.."_  Jinyoung answered.

 _"Did you already eat?"_  He asked

Jinyoung shook his head slowly. Daehwi grabbed Jinyoung's arms and told him to eat with him. His treat.

"Really?" Jinyoung was in kind of shock.

 _"Uh huh"_  Daehwi nodded as fast as he can. 

 _"Let's go then!!"_  

Daehwi decided to go and eat at a _ **samgyupsal**_ place near downtown. They sat on a table for two and Daehwi started grilling the meat. Jinyoung is licking his lips obviously because he is hungry. One by one the pork is being cooked. Daehwi gave Jinyoung a fresh cooked pork belly by using tongs. 

 _"Is it delicious?"_  Daehwi asked.

Jinyoung just nodded and scooped a spoonful of rice. 

 _"Eat lots sweetie."_  Daehwi said.

They went home with their stomachs full. Daehwi was wondering if everything is alright.

 _"You have been very busy because of your work, are you okay?"_  Daehwi asked with a worried face.

 _"Im really okay I just need rest."_  Jinyoung replied in a tiring manner.

 _"Okay i'll leave this at the fridge."_  

Daehwi closed Jinyoungs bedroom door and went downstairs. He opened the refrigerator and left the dish he made for the older and left the house after.

 _"I bet he's really tired..." Daehwi_  murmured to himself.

Things have been tough lately for Jinyoung. It took the two of them four days, they were neither calling nor texting each other. Daehwi didn’t find it much weird that they are not hanging out with each other; he wanted to give Jinyoung time till he’s not stressed about work. But now he decided to see Jinyoung. He walked outside and saw the man going out and walking towards him. Slowly forming a smile on their faces.

 _"Where are you going?"_  Daehwi asked with a big smile on his face.

_"I was about to go to your house to catch up with you, what about you?"_

_"Same for me, I missed you."_  Daehwi said as he opened his arms to hug Jinyoung.

 _"Let's go inside."_  

 _"What happened? Are you okay now? Is everything okay at your work?"_  Daehwi started as they sit on the sofa.

 _"Yeah.. everything is alright for now. I just need to clear my mind."_  Jinyoung explained as he opened the television.  
_"Sorry for not calling you for the past four days."_

_"It's fine, I was about to call you but I didn't because I knew you had to rest and release your stress."_

_"Are you hungry? Do you need everything_?" Daehwi asked

 _"Im alright."_  Jinyoung replied.

Their everyday lives are like a cycle. Two weeks is like the same every day. Wake up, talk to each other, eat, talk to each other, and sleep. Two weeks just passed like that. No one would have wanted their day offs like that right? 

 _"I'm soooooo bored."_  Daehwi said.

 _"Wanna go out tomorrow?"_  Jinyoung suggested.

 _"Yes! Yeah of course!! Do you have plans already?"_ Daehwi said while jumping in his seat.

_"Not yet but I will later. Do you want a relaxing trip or adventurous one?"_

_"I prefer the relaxing ones."_

_"Okay then I got you."_   Jinyoung winked at Daehwi which made the younger scrunch its face.

The sun is still not up but Jinyoung already got up and washed up. He knocked at Daehwi's door and praying that Daehwi will wake up. He forgot to tell Daehwi that they will leave their houses at dawn.

 _"Daehwi!!"_   Jinyoung yelled in a whispering manner while knocking on the door.

The door opened and exited the younger. Daehwi while scratching his tummy still has his hair looking like a nest and his eyes half open. Jinyoung laughing at Daehwi held the others cheeks and told him.

_"Wash up, hehe I forgot to tell you we are leaving this early. And pack up your things!! Uhm...clothes good for 2 days I guess?"_

Daehwi is still processing all the things he heard after waking up. Jinyoung snapped his fingers in Daehwi's face which made the younger jolt in surprise. He finally came to his senses.

 _"This early??"_   The only thing Daehwi said because he is still in shock.

 _"Uh.. yep."_  Jinyoung replied and smiled in embarrassment.

 _"You sure?"_   Still in shock.

 _"Yeah."_   He said as he scrunch in his face.

The both of them are now ready to leave. They rode the very first train in  _Yongsan_  station at 4:30 am. It takes 2 hours and 30 minutes from _Seoul_  station to _Suncheon_  station, from  _Suncheon_  the festival venue is 10 minutes away by taxi.They sat on their perspective seats and they placed their baggages on the spare seats in front of them.

 _“I’m still sleepy..”_  Daehwi said as he yawned.

 _“Here..”_ Jinyoung said as he patted his shoulders, sign that Daehwi should use it.

 _“Just make sure this is worth waking me up so early.”_ Daehwi scolded the older.

_“It definitely will”_


	7. Chapter 7

Jinyoung woke up first and realized they have arrived at the right station. He woke Daehwi up and picked their baggages and got down the train. They first find a place where they can stay and sleep for the meanwhile. After that they went to the first place Jinyoung suggested to. Daehwi followed Jinyoung suspiciously and finally witnessed a wonderful sight.  Colorful flower beds of tulips, royal azaleas, canola and peonies are bursting in bloom.

“This is amazing Jinyoung!!” Daehwi screamed.

“Come on! Let’s take pictures” Jinyoung suggested.

After taking lots of pictures they decided to take a ride with a bicycle near the Seoncheon Riverside and Seomjin River which has the path of many canola flowers.

“We got the right day! It’s the perfect weather to stroll around.”

“Yeah it’s a relief, we just planned to go out yesterday and the weather agreed with us today.” Jinyoung added.

They took a nice stroll around the place. Jinyoung even bragged about the skill he had when he was in high school, that he can ride the bike without holding the handle.

“I wonder if I can still do that.”

“No Bae JInyoung you are not gonna do that.”

As soon as Daehwi said those words Jinyoung is slowly letting go of the handles, good thing nothing happened to him. They decided to return the bicycles they borrowed.

“Im hungry, let’s go eat.”

“I know a good place who serves good and cute food.” Jinyoung smiled like a kid.

“Really? Lets us go then!”

They decided to just walk on their way there because it wasn’t that far.

“We are here!” Jinyoung exclaimed.

“Wow this place is really pretty.” Daehwi said as he wanders his eyes around the place.

Jinyoung took care of their orders and came back to their table.

“I’m sure you’re going to like the food here.”

Few minutes later their orders are now on the way.

“Is that it?” Daehwi asked while pointing to the girl who is going towards them.

“Yeah I think so..” Jinyoung said as he peeked in the tray.

As soon as the girl put down the plate full of plum blossom shaped macaroons and milk tea’s on bottles with a real rose attached to it, Daehwi’s jaw dropped and immediately grabbed his phone-still looking at the table- and took pictures.

“You like taking photos of your meal, so I picked this place for you.” Jinyoung said as if he is boasting.

“You know me well huh?” Daehwi smiled.

They took their first bite of the macaroons flavored raspberry and cream cheese and savored it in their mouths.

“This taste so good!” Daehwi said.

“I know!” Jinyoung agreed.

“Taste this.” Jinyoung said as he gives Daehwi the bottle of milk tea.

“Ohmygod this rose looks so cute! This is real right?”

“I think so, here.” Jinyoung said and handed Daehwi the rose his bottle had.

“What is this for?” Daehwi looked at the rose in his hand.

“Nothing, just a little gift.”

They finished and Jinyoung said that they need to cross a bridge to be able to the place he wants to go next.

“It’s just 5 minutes away here.” Jinyoung explained.

“Sure.”

They are now crossing the bridge; the both of them are now seeing a beautiful sight. Jinyoung knew he wanted a memory of this and decided to take his phone and take a picture. He let Daehwi walk while he was behind him now. Camera is now ready, Daehwi realized that Jinyoung isn’t beside him anymore so he looked back, perfect timing, Jinyoung clicked the button and the picture was definitely a good one.

“Perfect.” He mumbled to himself.

“Won’t you hurry up please?” Daehwi shouted.

“Yeah coming!” He responded.

They have finally reached the next place and now entered the café. Jinyoung went straight to the cashier and showed a picture of the drink he wants and the drink he searched up.

“Plum blossom latte and Maehwa latte is famous here.” Jinyoung told Daehwi.

“It’s here!” Daehwi said.

Without any words Daehwi grabbed his phone again and took pictures. Jinyoung grabbed his phone too but he didn’t take pictures of the drink but he took a picture of Daehwi being a busy taking good picture that fits his Instagram feed.  Jinyoung finally put back his phone in his pocket real quick and now staring at Daehwi-still taking pictures- which now realized Jinyoung is looking at him.

“Oh sorry I took so many pictures.”

“No it’s totally fine, I find you cute tho.” Jinyoung said honestly.

“Okay hahaha... let’s taste this now.” Daehwi answered.

They finished their lattes and now decided to go home to get ready for tomorrow and because it’s getting dark now.

They have now finished washing up and now ready for bed.  Jinyoung turned off the lights as soon as Daehwi lay down on his bed.

“Did you have fun today?” Jinyoung asked in the dark.

“Yeah today was amazing..” Daehwi said in a lazy manner.

”It’s a relief, you should probably sleep now aren’t you tired?”  Jinyoung spoke softly.

A nice ray of sunshine woke up the older, he jolted in response. He faced his right side to see if Daehwi is still asleep. Jinyoung made footsteps that go pitter patter and lay beside the younger. He admired its-almost-perfect face features and started to gently stroke Daehwi’s softly blushed cheeks. A simple gesture made Daehwi awake. Jinyoung didn’t think twice and decided to squeeze Daehwi into his arms.

On the other side, Daehwi who is still in process because he just woke up realized that Jinyoung is in the same bed with him. He decided to hug back Jinyoung as soon as he got to his senses.

“Good morning” Jinyoung murmured with his husky voice

Daehwi shiveres as he felt Jinyoung’s breath near his neck.

“We should go out now and eat breakfast.” Daehwi stated, still hugging the older.

“Yeah.” Jinyoung answered but he is still not letting go of Daehwi.

“Come on lets go now” Daehwi grinned.

They proceed to the kitchen to make breakfast. The kitchen was mainly painted white; it was minimalist. It’s appealing to the eyes because the kitchen wares were the source of other vibrant color. Daehwi approached the refrigerator to grab a box of fresh milk that goes well with corn flakes. While Jinyoung was waiting for the bread to toast…

“Do you like strawberry jam or peanut butter?”

“Both.”

“What?”

“Just put the both of it in the table” Daehwi smiled.

They are done preparing and now ready to eat.

“Jinyoung look.”

Daehwi scooped the right amount of jam in his toast and now the peanut butter to the other pair of toast and he put them together.

“What are you doing?” Jinyoung was unclear of what Daehwi just did.

“Taste it.” Daehwi shoved the sandwich he made to Jinyoung’s mouth while pouting.

Jinyoung isn’t really sure if jam and peanut butter goes well together, he really isn’t the type of person who mixes two kinds of things to one. But since Daehwi suggested it, what could happen?

Jinyoung bites into the sandwich, as he chew he knew it won’t fit his taste buds. He didn’t chew furthermore and just swallowed the whole thing in his mouth, and quickly grabbed his cup of milk.

“You like this?” Jinyoung said in disgust.

“Isn’t it delicious?” Daehwi said in joy.

“I kinda don’t like it” Jinyoung said softly so that it won’t offend Daehwi.

“Okay! Let us finish this now I’m excited for this day!“  Jinyoung exclaimed.

“Today will be wonderful..” Jinyoung whispered to himself.

 

They are now ready for the next courses Jinyoung prepared for the whole day; he was twice as excited more than yesterday. They both headed to the zoo near the place where they ate the plum blossom macaroons after the zoo they will go to the bulgogi place near the guesthouse they stayed for the night.

They have arrived in the zoo in no time. They have seen different kinds of animals that are really not the type of creatures you see in houses for a pet. Daehwi is such a kid, Jinyoung thought. He finds Daehwi adorable, asking for pictures near every animal he sees. They spent most of their day in the zoo. It’s almost the time for sunset so they decided to get dinner at the restaurant.

They traveled through the restaurant almost 20 minutes by taxi. At the taxi Jinyoung told Daehwi what dishes he can eat in the place while showing Daehwi pictures of it. They have arrived in the bulgogi place Jinyoung was talking about a few minutes ago.

Their orders are now ready, as expected Jinyoung was the one who decided what to eat because he was the one who dragged Daehwi to all of the things they did for two days. The lady who does the whole cooking started to heat up the grill. She started putting thin strips of the beef. As soon as it touched the grill the mixed scent of soy sauce with a hint of sesame oil was smelled which made Jinyoung and Daehwi drool.

“That looks tasty” Daehwi said as he stares into the beef.

“Here this one is ready.” Jinyoung said as he feed the younger a strip of beef

Daehwi is carefully blowing it because it might burn his tongue.

“How’s it?” Jinyoung asked with full of expectations.

“This is amazing!!” Daehwi exclaimed with delight.

They have finished eating on time. They are now ready to head to the next location. Jinyoung was looking through his phone for the GPS for assurance they don’t want to be lost right?

“Jinyoung!! Take a picture of me right here!” Daehwi yelled so that Jinyoung will her him because Jinyoung stopped walking for a while because of his phone.

Jinyoung looked up from his phone as soon as heard Daehwi and cutely ran towards Daehwi. As he was finding the right angle he told Daehwi not to pose because it’s not yet ready, as he found the perfect angle he immediately captured as many as he can without telling Daehwi and now finally told Daehwi to smile and captured again many photos.

“Pass me those lateeer, did I look good?”

“You always look good.”

There are a few more minutes before the sunset. Jinyoung thought it was the perfect time where he do his plan. Jinyoung dragged Daehwi to the Rainbow Bridge; it was one of the tourist spots that you should not miss when you go here.

8:06 pm

They sat beside each other; Daehwi resting on Jinyoung’s broad shoulder and Jinyoung wrapping his arms on Daehwi’s. Jinyoung thinks that Daehwi fits perfectly in his arm which is actually fascinating. He slightly glance at Daehwi without being obvious, he smelled the scent of Daehwi’s hair that smells cottony. He have waited for this moment. His heart is beating like crazy because he doesn’t know how to start everything he planned for the day.

Finally the fountain show they were waiting started. Daehwi was stunned of what he saw so he changed his seat where he can see the show clearly. The fountain was not the ordinary fountains you see in parks but the color was mainly rainbow, it was bursting colors as the fountain continues to sprinkle water the music and lights were in sync with everything .

“This is so beautiful” Daehwi said enthusiastically.

Jinyoung just enjoyed the view slightly taking a look on Daehwi which is very concentrated in the fountain with a dropped jaw. He saw the younger’s face turned into a confused one while tilting it’s head. He knew it was his cue. He quickly looked at the fountain, indeed this was his cue to start his plan.

The fountain showed pictures of Daehwi and his. His heart started to thump again like insane. He carefully observed Daehwi’s expressions. Daehwi was covering his mouth with his right hand, still processing the things going on. Daehwi looked into Jinyoung eyes, telling him what was this all about.

“W-what’s this?” Daehwi was chocking up and still bewildered.

“Daehwi.. I don’t know where to start.. yo-you know we have been friends for almost a year..” Jinyoung stopped for a while avoiding the latter’s gaze and let out a deep sigh to continue again.

“But you know, I… I started to have this strange feeling, I thought it was just because I had an amazing friend like you ..” Jinyoung now started to meet the youngers eyes.

“But I have made up my mind, I really like you and I don’t know how to hide this anymore. I think about you almost all the time” Jinyoung said in a disappointing tone, he doesn’t know if what he was doing is right. He thinks it was selfish not to ask for Daehwi's opinion. 

He thought about these thoughts before sleeping last night, and now finally come to a decision that he must confess as soon as possible. 

“..you’re beautiful inside and out. people say that nobody’s perfect, but i think you’re the meaning of perfection. you always know how to cheer me up, you always know what i want. you know me better than anyone else. I seriously love spending every single moment with you…” He paused to asked Daehwi.

“So will you be my boyfriend?” He asked sincerely as he stared into Daehwi’s teary eyes. 

He started to cry, Daehwi did not give a response hence he give Jinyoung a kiss which made Jinyoung clear what Daehwi’s decision was. 

The kiss was pure and innocent, Daehwi tried to lead. Jinyoung smirked between the kiss because Daehwi has clearly no thoughts on how to kiss someone. Now Jinyoung started to lead the kiss, the kiss became deep and full of affection. Jinyoung suddenly stopped which made Daehwi open his eyes and looked into the deep eyes the older had. 

“Is that a yes?” Jinyoung still asked even he knew what the answer was. 

“Silly. Ofcourse it is!” Daehwi punched Jinyoung’s arm.

“I was just waiting for you to ask, but I like you too, all this time.” Daehwi mumbled.

Jinyoung lowered his head to clearly hear Daehwi’s response, he leaned in and gave a peck into the youngers cheek. He faced Daehwi’s side Jinyoung started to hug him. Jinyoung kissed Daehwi’s forehead.

“I love you Daehwi.”

“I love you too Jinyoung.”


End file.
